


Vampire Twins

by BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes/pseuds/BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene of twins from a fallen vampire family. Lots of "blood".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I found this short oneshot in my folder of stories. It doesn't have much sense. Overuse of the word "blood" too, sorry about that.

The boy bit into that seemingly tender flesh, all the while aware of the slight groan from the person on his arms. The blood that touched his lips wasn't what he wanted; it didn't fill him at all. He hated it, reminding him of his incompetence. But he had to drink whatever blood available to make himself live to taste _that_ particular blood again.

He wasn't even sure who the person he was holding at all. All he knew was that person was fast losing consciousness from loss of blood but he really didn't care. He focused his attention on the others in front of him, those other vampires who are after his own blood.

"A fallen royal blood," one of them drawled out. "Forever cursed to drink the blood of a kin, thus forcing you to attack a family just to ease one's hunger. And finally, there are only a few of you left."

The boy finally drew back as he let the body he was holding fall to the ground. He wiped his blood-stained lips with the back of his hand, his steely eyes trained on the one who had just spoken. There was some kind of irritation in his silvery blue eyes, like his recent feeding wasn't something to enjoy. "I don't need to hear my own family history from you."

The man who had just spoken laughed. "Yes. After all, I am nothing but an outsider who's after the blood of your family."

"It's not as powerful as you think," the boy said.

"Oh, I think it's more powerful than what the rumors say," the man said. He made a signal with his hand and the others with him started moving to surround the boy. "Multiplying the drinker's power with more blood consumed. And with you preying on each other, just drinking a bit from one of you will increase an outsider's power exponentially."

Another hand signal. The boy noticed the incoming attack from his side and dodged the punch fluidly. He blocked the following kick and stepped back to have a distance advantage against his opponents.

"Still, with so many preying for your blood both in and out of your family, you guys sure are hard fighters," the man remarked as he watched the boy skillfully set a distance barrier from the older vampires. He smiled though — this child was still surrounded by them.

"Why won't you fight back?" the man asked as the boy merely dodged and moved out of the way of attacks. "Are you underestimating us?"

The boy frowned slightly. He did not speak even as his carefully formed distance from his attackers was getting smaller. Soon enough, he'd be completely surrounded and will have no choice but to return fire.

"If I do..." the boy said, frowning slightly. "If I fight back, that guy won't like it. Not at all."

"So an important person to you?" the man said. He continued to watch the boy, noting the life-sized box he had on his back. It was rectangular, seemingly wrapped in nothing but strips of thin paper, and large enough to fit the boy himself. But the lad brought it with such ease like it weighted nothing. "A friend, perhaps?"

A vampire attacker gripped on the thin paper wrapping the box. Silvery blue eyes flashed dangerously. Suddenly, that certain attacker was down on the ground, unconscious.

The boy placed the box down on the floor carefully, inspecting it with careful eyes. He fingered the slight tear on the paper. Some ancient text started appearing on it, black text that was not of the human handwriting.

"So that box is important to you," the man said. Another smile stretched on his lips, but only until before those silvery blue eyes looked at him with so much bloodlust.

"Never touch it," the boy said with much venom in his voice. All his calmness was gone.

But the man and colleagues ignored the warning. For them, that large black box was the weakness of this boy.

Two older men moved forward. They made a grab for the arms of the boy but the child took them down with two swift kicks on their shins. Another two went for the boy, diverting his attention from the box. Their leader, the one who kept speaking to the lad, took his chance to try to get the box. It was heavier than it looked and the paper tore under his touch but the leader took it anyway. The boy yelled as he noticed the box being taken away but another two men jumped on him and somehow managed to pin him on the ground.

"Don't!" the boy yelled, struggling to free himself from the hold of four men each double his size. He seemed weaker as more of the paper tore from the box, pieces of paper scattered on the ground.

"So this is really your weakness?" the leader of the attackers said, fingering the silken paper immediately tearing from his touch and watching the pieces float like feathers to the ground. Soon enough, a dark slick wooden box appeared. "I wonder what this contains? An heirloom? A cursed artifact drawing on your strength?"

"Stop it!"

Despite the yells of the boy, the man opened the box. It was weakly held together by small nails and immediately gave way from the vampire strength.

Inside was a peacefully sleeping boy. Almost everything on him was white except for the bright red hair that framed his handsome pale face. He laid on some kind of thick, white sheets that cushioned him from the hardness and roughness of the wooden box he was in.

There was also an undeniable resemblance between the boy in the box and the one who carried it.

"Is this..." the leader started saying. "... your brother?"

He glanced at the boy pinned on the ground. Both had similar face construction and pale complexion, though the boy in the box looked younger than the other.

The leader smiled triumphantly. It was such a rare occurrence to see a member of the Akashi-Kuroko family, the fallen royal family of vampires. And it was rarer, almost impossible to see two members together since even members of the Akashi-Kuroko family hunt for the blood of their family.

He looked at the boy in the box again, leaning down as if lured by some kind of spell. The blood that pulsed through the young one smelled so delicious that the leader was surprised that his fangs were unconsciously out.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly, there was blood everywhere. Blood red eyes opened for the first time after a decade. The silvery blue-eyed boy held down on the ground could only gasp as he watch the red-haired boy that almost had the same face as him sit up from the box. There was only a maniacal grin on that pallid face, fangs prodding from the corners of those pale lips. A dismembered head was held by the hair, dripping blood all over the white sheets of the box.

"Good morning..." came a soft voice. The blood red-eyed boy sitting on the box threw away the head he was holding before licking on his fingers coated with blood. For some reason, he made face after doing so.

"Damn you!" yelled one of the men. He started running towards the box but before he could reach it, he fell face first on the ground. Blood scattered all over him as he noticed that his legs were missing.

"This is disgusting..."

A pair of legs were thrown angrily on the ground as the red-haired boy licked his lips. He walked towards the boy being held down on the ground and his captors.

"They're so bitter... Why is their blood so _bitter_?"

"W-Who are you?!" the captor of the silvery blue-eyed boy asked. He hadn't released the lad as he was frozen in fear while the boy from the box approached him.

The red-haired boy grasped the neck of the captor of the blue-eyed one.

"You've got guts," the boy said as he continued to strangle the man. In his anger, he crushed the neck he was holding. Bone jutted out of the bleeding neck, dripping down onto the head of the boy below. The boy pushed the dead body away before licking his hands again. He made face once more.

The boy looked at the one lying on the ground. He smiled.

"Good morning, Tetsuya..." he said as he ruffled the hair of the blood-drenched boy below. He pulled the boy up, setting him down on the ground on a sitting position. He rubbed the blood away from the face of the other boy. "How do you do? It seems like we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Seijuurou," the boy called Tetsuya bit his lower lip as he tried to turn away from the other boy. His fangs prodded his own lips painfully.

"You're hungry," Seijuurou remarked. It wasn't a question. "I'll let you drink. Come on."

Seijuurou offered his hand to his older brother. But Tetsuya looked away.

"It's alright," Seijuurou said. He slashed a sharp nail on his wrist, letting his blood drip. "Come on, drink."

At the sight and smell of the blood, Tetsuya shivered. He grabbed the outstretched hand and covered the wound with his mouth. Sucking hungrily, he closed his eyes as drank. Seijuurou just smiled, rubbing the head of his older brother with his other hand.

After quite a while, Tetsuya finally pulled away.

"Sorry," he said as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his mouth. "I think I drank too much."

Seijuurou laughed slightly. "It's fine."

"V-Vampire twins?" one of the remaining men said. "Impossible! You're both Akashi-Kuroko and—"

Before he knew it, the boy called Seijuurou was standing in front of him. The lad had a couple of his fingers inside the mouth of the older man, holding the tongue in between them.

"Vampire twins are not too uncommon. Rare, but not impossible," Seijuurou said, smiling kindly. The man in front of him was all too aware of the slowly lengthening sharp nails starting to poke his throat. "Or are you saying that me and Tetsuya should not exist?"

The nails started to cut into the tongue just like a pair of scissors. The man could do nothing but whine and widen his eyes as he slowly tasted his own blood.

"I'll kill all who denies our existence—"

"Seijuurou!"

The said boy jolted as he half turned to the one who called him. Tetsuya frowned at his twin.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop?" Tetsuya said. Despite the hard tone, he was breathing heavily and was pale, like he was coming down with a flu. "Let the man be. We're leaving."

Seijuurou pouted before withdrawing his hand and wiping the saliva and blood on the shoulder of the man in front of him. And then he shrugged and smiled at his twin.

"Whatever you say, Tetsuya..."


End file.
